Saiba como instalar o Linux Ubuntu em seu PlayStation 3.
Atualmente, os videogames não servem apenas para nos divertimos através de jogos eletrônicos. Há algum tempo os consoles já vêm adotando recursos adicionais às plataformas, como execução de filmes, exibição de imagens e muito mais. Um belo exemplo disto é o Xbox 360, que permite aos jogadores conectar seus consoles com um PC com sistema operacional Windows para ouvir músicas e executar outras ações. O PlayStation 3 também é uma plataforma extremamente flexível. O console da Sony conta com suporte para a mídia de alta definição Blu-ray, o que permite ao usuário desfrutar de filmes com resolução em FullHD. Além disso, o PS3 conta com um navegador para a internet em seu sistema operacional, algo que torna o console ainda mais atraente. Contudo, talvez um dos fatos mais interessantes do PlayStation 3 seja sua compatibilidade com sistemas operacionais Linux, que são gratuitos. Muitos nem sequer sabem deste recurso, mas é possível utilizar esta plataforma em seu PS3. A Sony não vê qualquer problema na instalação deste sistema, e até apóia tais atos. thumb|left|400px Linux em seu PlayStation 3 Logo no lançamento do PlayStation 3, uma versão alterada de uma distribuição de Linux chamada Yellow Dog fez com que diversos usuários a aderissem aos seus consoles. Contudo, a instalação do sistema operacional oferecia alguns problemas, e era relativamente complicada para usuários novatos. Felizmente, o Ubuntu, outra famosa distribuição de Linux, também pode ser implantado no console, e corrige boa parte dos problemas do Yellow Dog. Uma nova partição é criada no disco rígido, o que mantém seus dados e a XMB (Cross Media Bar), sistema operacional padrão do PlayStation 3, O PS3 esbanja funcionalidadesintactos. O melhor de tudo é a praticidade para alterar entre um sistema e outro, além da thumb|left|292px possibilidade de instalar programas como emuladores. Jogos e consoles resolveu dar uma forcinha aos usuários e preparou um passo-a-passo para a instalação do Ubuntu em seu PS3. Contudo, vale lembrar que o processador Cell do PlayStation 3 é baseado em PowerPC, o que impede o uso de qualquer programa compilado em x86, arquitetura que envolve a maioria dos softwares em Linux. Não obstante, você pode contar com alguns programas compilados em PowerPC e divertir-se com este incrível recurso do console de última geração da Sony. Aproveitando ao máximo Antes de tudo, é importante notar que o Ubuntu não será executado com um desempenho fenomenal em seu PS3. Mesmo que o console conte com um hardware poderosíssimo, não existem drivers de Linux que consigam obter total vantagem da arquitetura de diversos núcleos do processador Cell, ou da aceleração gráfica do PS3. Por algum motivo, o Ubuntu poderá utilizar apenas 221,7 MB dos 512 MB de RAM do PlayStation 3, impossibilitando a execução de vídeos em alta definição e outras ações. Entretanto, ele funciona perfeitamente caso deseje desfrutar do básico que o sistema tem a oferecer. Bem, para a instalação você irá precisar de uma imagem do disco de instalação Ubuntu 8.10 modificada para o PS3, que pode ser baixada gratuitamente clicando aqui. Além disso, um CD virgem e um disco rígido USB em formato FAT32 para fazer o backup dos dados de seu PlayStation 3. Um teclado e mouse USB também são indicados, e recomendamos que ambos sejam sem fio. Instalando o Ubuntu 8.10 A instalação de um sistema operacional alternativo requer a formatação do disco rígido de seu PlayStation 3, então é bom fazer cópias de segurança para arquivos como saves, jogos baixados e dados de instalação. Para isso, basta plugar seu disco rígido USB em uma das portas do console. Vale lembrar que isto não salvará seus troféus, mas é possível poupá-los pressionando o botão triângulo no menu "Trophy Collection" e selecionando a opção “Sync with Server”. Depois de conectar seu drive, basta ir em Settings, depois selecionar a opção System Settings e clicar em Backup Utility em sua XMB. Após isso, selecione Back Up e marque seu disco USB. A data será salva em /PS3/EXPORT/BACKUP, e o processo exige cerca de 30 minutos. Depois de finalizar a instalação do Ubuntu, você provavelmente irá retornar ao XMB para restaurar seus dados. Após este processo, você estará pronto para instalar o Ubuntu. Existe um site, em inglês, que conta com diversas informações sobre esta etapa, algo que pode retirar algumas de suas dúvidas pertinentes. Uma boa dica é utilizar a interface mais simples para evitar eventuais problemas que podem ocorrer na versão gráfica. A instalação será exatamente a mesma em ambas as interfaces, mas recomendamos a versão simplificada. O arquivo pode ser baixado clicando aqui Arquivo:Ubuntu.jpgSendo assim, insira o CD com o instalador do Ubuntu em seu PS3 e vá para Settings, selecione "System Settings" e clique em "Install Other OS". Isso fará com que um novo boot seja instalado, e perguntará se você deseja reiniciar no disco de instalação do "Other OS" (Outro sistema operacional). Certifique-se de que seu console esteja conectado fisicamente à internet, pois o wi-fi pode confundir o instalador do Ubuntu, conecte seu teclado USB e selecione a opção “Yes”. Nesta etapa, tudo o que se tem a fazer é seguir as instruções em texto do instalador do Ubuntu 8.10 para completar o processo. Na maioria das vezes você simplesmente selecionará a opção padrão, e o procedimento é bastante simples. Em alguns momentos, o instalador parece estar travado, mas basta esperar alguns instantes que o processo é retomado. A instalação demora cerca de 50 minutos e, quando tudo estiver pronto, basta remover o disco e você estará na área de trabalho do Ubuntu. Sincronizando seu joystick via Bluetooth Talvez uma das maiores vantagens do Ubuntu em relação ao Yellow Dog é a sincronização dos seus controles para PlayStation 3. No Ubuntu, este procedimento é mais simples e exige apenas o download de um pequeno utilitário. Sendo assim, inicie seu PS3 com o sistema operacional Ubuntu para sincronizar seu joystick Dualshock ou Sixaxis. É importante destacar que esta etapa exige um teclado e mouse USB. Se você possui um teclado Bluetooth, não é uma boa idéia utilizá-lo, pois eles nem sempre são reconhecidos. O primeiro passo que você terá de fazer é clicar neste link e baixar o Sixaxis Bluetooth Package.tar.gz. Depois disto, basta descompactá-lo na área de trabalho de seu Ubuntu e clicar duas vezes para iniciar a instalação. Primeiramente, selecione o arquivo "bluez-sixaxis-bin_powerpc.deb" e depois o outro denominado "bluez-sixaxis_rc1.1_all.deb.". thumb|left|400px Depois disso, com seu controle desligado, vá para Applications, selecione Acessories e então clique em "Sixaxis-gui" no Ubuntu para iniciar o aplicativo. Escolha então “Setup Menu” e então “Setup First Connection” e siga as instruções. Lembre-se de não pressionar o botão PS até que o instalador sugira tal ação. As luzes começarão a piscar, mesmo depois de conectado. Após completar esta etapa, você pode conectar este ou qualquer outro joystick selecionando a opção “Connect Sixaxis to PC” no menu “Task”. Caso deseje utilizá-lo com um emulador, basta selecionar “Enable Keyboard and Mouse” e então clicar em “Fake Joystick”. Isso fará com que seu controle do PlayStation 3 seja reconhecido como um joystick do Linux. Depois disso, você só precisa desconectar e conectar novamente seu controle para completar o processo. O Ubuntu já estará configurando corretamente em seu PlayStation 3, e você já pode navegar na internet ou baixar uma série de programas para aproveitar ainda mais esta fantástica máquina. Existe muito que fazer neste sistema operacional, basta explorá-lo e procurar por outras demais utilidades. Fique ligado aqui no jogos e consoles para mais novidades. Categoria:PlayStation